


Возможности

by Agent_Onyx, fandom AnK 2020 (fandomAnK2020)



Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [19]
Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: AU, Drama, Gen, Possibly OOC, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25546153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Onyx/pseuds/Agent_Onyx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomAnK2020/pseuds/fandom%20AnK%202020
Summary: По мотивам заявки с одной из прошлых битв«Постканон. После гибели Ясона Юпитер закоротило, в башне был пожар, и часть блоков выгорела. Вся ответственность по управлению Амои ложится исключительно на блонди, а ИИ становится просто сверхмощным компьютером. Рейтинг любой.»
Series: АнК-фандом на ФБ-2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871815
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020, Миди G — PG-13





	Возможности

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки с одной из прошлых битв«Постканон. После гибели Ясона Юпитер закоротило, в башне был пожар, и часть блоков выгорела. Вся ответственность по управлению Амои ложится исключительно на блонди, а ИИ становится просто сверхмощным компьютером. Рейтинг любой.»

Бросив защитную маску в утилизатор, Рауль разблокировал двери и вышел из бокса, одним отточенным движением снял халат и перекинул его через спинку кресла. Ему нужно было хоть немного отдохнуть и отвлечься. После более десятка часов кропотливой работы даже у такого энтузиаста, как он, начало плыть в глазах. Руки затекли и неприятно покалывали от напряжения, ноги гудели. Без защитной маски дышалось куда легче, и в голове начало проясняться. Рауль позволил себе небольшую слабость. Пройдя к панорамному окну, он упёрся ладонью в стекло и опустил голову. Перенеся таким образом опору, он немного облегчил участь гудящих ног. Даже идеальное тело блонди начинало потихоньку уставать спустя столько времени в одном положении.

За окном клубился беловато-сизый туман, чьё полотно переливалось всеми цветами радуги где-то на горизонте, — облака отражали огни Мидаса. На территории Танагуры ночные улицы почти не освещались. Фонари включались лишь после того, как датчики засекали движение. В городе, где большую часть населения составляли не имеющие человеческого самосознания андроиды и роботизированные механизмы, постоянный свет был ни к чему. А элита предпочитала проводить вечера в дворцовой башне. Поэтому взгляд Рауля натыкался только на едва заметные в ночной темноте облака естественного цвета, подсвеченные двумя лунами. Можно было бы спуститься на несколько этажей ниже, где из окон уже виднелись радужные отблески Мидаса, но Рауль слишком устал. Да и времени не было. Неизученные биоты, недавно поднятые из глубин амойского океана, оказались на редкость хрупкими и привередливыми. Чтобы успеть их исследовать до того, как они погибнут в лабораторной среде, приходилось неотлучно стоять над образцами.

Вдруг Рауль ощутил какую-то лёгкую вибрацию, резонансную дрожь в полу и стенах, даже окна слегка задребезжали. Будто до Эос докатилась волна от землетрясения. Это заставило его нахмуриться. Амои была весьма стабильной планетой, мало подверженной сейсмической активности. На его памяти не происходило не то что маленького землетрясения, но даже заметной океанической бури. К тому же технический прогресс шагнул настолько далеко, что населённая часть планеты была искусственно защищена от почти любых природных катаклизмов. Даже экстренные ситуации человеческого генеза являлись редчайшими происшествиями. Последним таковым можно было назвать кереское восстание, только и его подавили почти в зародыше, а затем подчинили строгим правилам. Никакого землетрясения на Амои быть не могло. А мысль, что подобная дрожь возникла из-за конструкции самой Эос, была абсурдна.

Смарт-браслет загорелся красным. Срочный вызов. Рауль смахнул по сенсору пальцем, отвечая на звонок.

— В конференц-зал. Срочно.

Не успел Рауль что-либо ответить, как Аиша сбросил звонок. Видимо, это был групповой набор, и все двенадцать блонди получили одно и то же сообщение. Рауль тихо чертыхнулся. Он понимал, что если Аиша созвал всех в экстренном порядке, то произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее. Как же не вовремя. Рауль еле выкроил пять минут, чтобы сбросить напряжение и вернуть остроту зрения, а если прервать работу ради совещания, то можно уже сейчас начитать считать, что он попусту потратил десять часов. Океанические одноклеточные вряд ли станут его ждать.

— Пол, постарайся сохранить образцы. Я должен отлучиться, — категорично сказал Рауль лаборанту, когда тот ответил на вызов. Сбросив звонок, он поспешил в конференц-зал.

***

В ту ночь взлетел на воздух Дана Бан, а вместе с ним — небольшая незаселённая часть Кереса и Хэбей. На месте взрыва остались одни обугленные руины, а в атмосферу произошёл заметный выброс горючих веществ, элементов распада материалов, из которых был сооружён Дана Бан, и неопределенного количества химических соединений из-за боеприпасов, хранившихся в подземельях.

Основная проблема чрезвычайной ситуации заключалась в том, что экстренные службы Мидаса существовали лишь для галочки. В модернизированном городе, где всё было направлено на профилактику возникновения проблем, подобные меры попросту не требовались. Даже служба скорой помощи работала исключительно на туристов, так как все заболевания мидаских граждан выявлялись ещё в зародыше во время плановых медицинских осмотров. Ещё ни разу за все время существования Мидаса не возникало настолько крупных пожаров, чтобы их нельзя было потушить локально. Грозные костры, разжигавшиеся восставшими монгрелами, ими же и были потушены.

Учитывая отсутствие у пожарных опыта в тушении настолько масштабных пожаров, Гидеон справился с чрезвычайным положением настолько оперативно, насколько это вообще было возможно в сложившихся условиях. Ему как мэру Мидаса пришлось взять на себя управление всей операцией, а затем устранением последствий. Близлежащие районы эвакуировали в срочном порядке во избежание отравления людей продуктами горения Дана Бан. Та ночь стала едва ли не первой, когда Гидеону пришлось выступить с официальным заявлением, чтобы успокоить взволнованное население. Разумеется, не один Гидеон в ту ночь подчищал и расхлёбывал ошибки Ясона. Весь Эос кипел. Ониксы вели переговоры со СМИ и всеми силами предотвращали проникновение информации за пределы Амои. Им пришлось приложить немало усилий, чтобы заткнуть всех, кого можно было, а в тех случаях, когда крупицы сведений всё же дошли до Содружества, урегулировать ситуацию. Элита всех уровней слаженно работала, чтобы без потерь наладить городские структуры и оказать видимую поддержку пострадавшему населению. И, что важнее всего, скрыть истинные обстоятельства взрыва. А поскольку официальной причиной возгорания были названы изменения в целостности конструкций Дана Бан от времени и ветхости, многие граждане беспокоились, не ожидает ли та же участь и другие части города. Это волнение тоже пришлось урегулировать.

Но беда не приходит одна. Во всеобщей суматохе осталась незамеченной ещё одна экстренная ситуация. Экспертным аналитикам Танагуры не удалось достоверно выяснить причину произошедшего. Выдвигалось несколько гипотез — перегрузка в электрической сети из-за повреждения элементов цепи, проходившей через Дана Бан, короткое замыкание или даже вибрационное воздействие. Так или иначе, но то, что можно было назвать мозговым центром и вместилищем самосознания Юпитера, оказалось уничтожено. Восстановить эту информацию не удалось. Элита не смогла вернуть не только прежнюю личность Юпитера, но даже его сознание. Сохранились только внешние накопители, так называемая интеллектуальная часть Юпитера, на практике являвшая собой обширную базу данных. Естественно, гибель Юпитера стала потрясением для Синдиката.

Из всей элиты только блонди обладали полным осознанием того, кто на самом деле управляет Амои. Они одни могли оценить весь масштаб катастрофы. Как выразился Рауль: «Теперь мы не более чем пэты, потерявшие хозяина. Само наше существование утратило смысл». Все они понимали резонность этих слов. При всём своём интеллекте блонди являлись не чем иным, как марионетками Юпитера. Его органами, манипулятивными придатками, с помощью которых заключённый в компьютере разум взаимодействовал с внешним миром. Единственной целью в жизни блонди являлось исполнение высшей воли Юпитера. Никто из них не задавался вопросами — зачем, ради какого результата, почему. Их создали послушными исполнителями чужой воли, которым не было дано права самостоятельно принимать значимые решения. Теперь же Юпитер исчез, а вместе с ним и та цель, к которой он стремился. Блонди столкнулись с бессмысленностью своего существования.

— Пришло время признать истину. Юпитер не подлежит восстановлению. Он утрачен навсегда. Теперь нам предстоит решить, как действовать в сложившейся ситуации.

— Мы обречены.

— Не нагнетай обстановку, Зиг.

— Но это правда. Хоть кто-нибудь из нас осведомлён об истинных мотивах Юпитера? У нас есть курс следования, стратегия, планы на будущее Амои? Все мы — простые исполнители. Никто из нас не знает, к чему на самом деле стремился Юпитер, соответственно, мы не сможем продолжить его дело, а мы сами теперь бесполезны.

— Если Юпитер мёртв, нам придётся организовать новую государственную систему.

— Абсурд.

— Нет, он прав. У нас теперь есть только два выхода: сдаться и обречь Амои на вымирание или же приспособиться к новым условиям.

Все умолкли, когда заговорил Аиша. Ели уж глашатай Юпитера, абсолютная его марионетка, признал бесповоротную гибель хозяина, ситуация оказывалась совсем безвыходной. Точнее, выходы из неё кардинально отличались от того, каким видели своё будущее блонди. Тем временем Аиша продолжил:

— Возможно, с точки зрения Юпитера наше существование больше не оправданно, так как по очевидным причинам мы не способны выполнять те функции, которые он на нас наложил. И что же нам делать? Лечь и ждать смерти? Кто-нибудь хочет проверить, как долго тело блонди продолжит функционировать даже в бездействии, пока не наступит смерть или сумасшествие? Или кто-нибудь хочет повторить последние минуты Ясона?

— И какие же альтернативы ты можешь предложить, Аиша?

— Сделаем то, что делали тысячи раз до нас. Позаимствуем. В конце концов, в основе каждого из нас пусть модифицированный, но человеческий мозг. Мы не программы, следующие единственному алгоритму. Поэтому предлагаю всем заняться изучением вариантов государственного строя, возникавших в человеческой истории. На основе их опыта… и истории Амои мы выберем оптимальный вариант правления.

— Кто бы мог подумать, Аиша. Ты большая загадка, чем любой из нас, — задумчиво произнёс Рауль.

Действительно, никто не ожидал, что Аиша будет столь объективен в ситуации, когда структура Амои кардинально изменилась в одну ночь. Без Юпитера сама планета не имела смысла. И практически все блонди считали, что сам Аиша без Юпитера станет лишь пустой оболочкой. Никто не предполагал, что у того, кто всегда был глазами, ушами и голосом Юпитера, есть своя независимая личность.

Рауль внезапно вспомнил, что однажды услышал об Аише. Ясон сказал ему, что Аиша — самый прямолинейный из них, не поддающийся субъективным эмоциям. А ещё — что у него жестокое чувство юмора. Только сейчас Раулю пришло на ум, что, возможно, Ясон одного только Аишу воспринимал как авторитет. Не то чтобы это мешало Ясону поступать по своему усмотрению, но Ясон к нему прислушивался. Ясон считал, что Аиша рассуждает здраво, лишён лицемерия, предвзятости и предрассудков, которыми руководствовались другие. Не так ли? Рауль вновь посмотрел на Аишу.

Могло ли быть так, что Ясон раньше всех остальных понял — каждый представитель элиты индивидуален? Дело вовсе не в их функциях, не функции делают их теми, кто они есть. Насколько вероятно, что теми, кто они есть, их сделал неповторимый характер каждого? И насколько справедлива мысль, что Юпитер, лишённый биологически возникшего разума, нуждался в элите, потому что без их человеческой составляющей оказался неполноценной личностью? Ведь, если подумать, в основе каждой человеческой эмоции лежал долгий путь эволюции. Все рефлексы, эмоциональные реакции, гормональное подкрепление в течение многих сотен тысяч лет закреплялись в организме людей вследствие жестокого естественного отбора. Люди и их мозг были идеально приспособлены к жизни, поскольку именно современные люди выдержали этот отбор. Они не были совершенны, ведь эволюция бесконечна, но они были теми, кто сумел приспособиться лучше любого другого живого организма. В этом заключался единственный недостаток Юпитера — его разум был порождением алгоритмов и программ, а его искусственное сознание создали люди. Он не был продуктом эволюции. Возможно, его личность была лишь иллюзией. Элита же обладала живым разумом. Тем самым мозгом, который тысячелетиями подстраивался под среду, закреплял в себе необходимые для выживания эмоции, реакции и рефлексы. И если посмотреть на людей, то они находятся в вечном движении к единственной своей цели — жить лучше, чем жили до них. Люди и сами справляются с задачей, которую изначально возлагала Абисс на Юпитера — достичь благоденствия для всего человечества. А то, какие цели и задачи определил для самого себя Юпитер, обретя самосознание, осталось нерешённой загадкой. Не было даже смысла пытаться разгадать её.

***

Весь следующий месяц Рауль почти не был в курсе политической обстановки на Амои. Жизнь граждан и туристов продолжала идти привычным чередом. Отлаженная структура общества продолжала функционировать, как прежде. В сущности, Синдикату необходимо было найти замену Юпитеру, все остальные сферы жизни не нуждались в реорганизации. Амои могла существовать за счёт туризма и работорговли неопределённо долго. К тому же сработало золотое правило — не ломай то, что хорошо работает. Поскольку Рауль, Гриффит и Руфус занимались наукой, эти трое оказались вне того кризиса, который постиг их ориентированных на политику и организацию коллег. Лишь однажды Рауля пригласил к себе в кабинет Аиша.

— Насколько мне известно, — начал он, указав Раулю на кресло, — у тебя остались контакты доверенного лица Ясона? Катце, так его зовут?

— Да, я получил от Катце полные сведения о… событиях того дня.

— Мне необходимо, чтобы ты предоставил всю информацию о Катце и чёрном рынке, которой ты располагаешь.

— Разумеется. Правда, я осведомлён лишь поверхностно. Но не мог бы ты удовлетворить моё любопытство?

— Конечно. Возможно, ты уже знаешь, что теперь я выполняю обязанности главы государства. Пока говорить рано, но с учётом большинства голосов Синдикат склоняется к тому, чтобы в качестве формы правления выбрать парламентскую монархию. За неимением других желающих я номинально буду представлять правящую верхушку, а так же возьму на себя часть обязанностей Ясона, пока не будет найден кто-то на его прежнее место. Курирование чёрного рынка я собираюсь отдать Гидеону.

— Гидеону? Уместно ли это?

— Почему нет? Или ты сомневаешься, что блонди справится с этой задачей?

— Нет, разумеется.

— Это был вопрос, Рауль.

На губах Аиши мелькнула тень улыбки. Рауль в течение нескольких мгновений мог только заворожённо смотреть на это идеально красивое и гладкое лицо. Парадоксально, но Аиша выглядел моложе прочих блонди. Не то чтобы по их внешности можно было определить возраст или какую-то градацию. Просто у Аиши совершенно отсутствовали мимические морщины, так или иначе проступавшие у любого. Настолько редко тот показывал хоть какие-то эмоции.

— На самом деле, я понятия не имею. Я учёный, и хоть я и руковожу лабораторией, в политике и торговле понимаю меньше остальных. Думаю, моя реакция обусловлена иррациональным убеждением, что лучше Ясона с его работой не справится никто. Уверен, Гидеон как блонди способен справиться с любой задачей.

— Вот оно что. Ты преданный друг, Рауль. Это даже трогательно. Должно быть, смерть Ясона повлияла на тебя сильнее, чем на всех нас?

Рауль снова замер. Между тем Аиша участливо пожал его запястье в знак поддержки. Уж от Аиши Рауль подобных слов не ожидал. С другой стороны, не Аиша ли был тем, кто первым перестал ходить вокруг да около и напрямую спросил Ясона о его связи с пэтом? Не Аиша ли первым заподозрил, что Ясоном движет не только неестественная для блонди похоть? Даже Рауль, считавший себя другом Ясона, долгое время отрицал очевидное и упрекал Ясона в распущенности, хотя прекрасно знал, что тело элиты не способно получать плотское удовольствие от совокупления. Аиша явно понимал больше других. Он был наименее эмоциональным и выразительным, но при этом лучше других определял природу чувств.

— Аиша, прошу прощения, но я должен спросить. Почему ты так изменился?

— Разве я изменился? Может, это ты узнал меня получше?

— Прости, я не должен был. Надеюсь, я не задел твои чувства.

И тут Рауль вздрогнул. Аиша рассмеялся. Рауль в каком-то заворожённом испуге наблюдал, как узкие покатые плечи Аиши слегка дрожат, а прядь безупречно уложенных волос соскользнула вниз, и кончик её свернулся колечком на бедре. Аиша в этот момент был неотразим. Его светлые, почти прозрачные глаза словно озарились, а улыбка была, без сомнения, самой изящной из всех, что Рауль видел. Раулю показалось, что теперь он понял, почему Аиша был любимцем Юпитера. Его красота всегда казалась настолько идеальной и изящной, что буквально кричала об искусственности. Рауль всегда думал, что Аиша воплощает собой апогей рукотворного совершенства, в то время как другие блонди обладали некоторыми индивидуальными чертами, отличавшими их от некого стандарта. И ему никогда не приходила мысль, что Аиша точно такой же уникум, как каждый представитель элиты. Просто его изюминка представляла собой полную противоположность тому, что отличало блонди друг от друга.

Ясон казался безразличным, но в нём всегда ощущалась леденящая жестокость. Рауль мог вспылить, а его безразличие отдавало брезгливостью. Орфей не обращал внимания на других, потому что всех их горделиво считал ниже себя. Гидеон всегда внушал другим смущение от его справедливой надменности. Маркус олицетворял грубую силу, равнодушную к дискомфорту окружающих. Леон словно выжидал в стороне, чтобы потом заманить оппонента в им же созданную ловушку. И лишь один Аиша был абсолютно беспристрастен. Идеальный тихий омут.

— Мои задетые чувства уже окупились сполна.

— Кажется, я виноват перед тобой. Я недооценивал тебя.

— Все мы недооценивали друг друга до недавнего времени. И прежде всего — самих себя. Не так ли?

Вскоре Рауль сдержанно распрощался с Аишей. Позже он предоставил тому всё, что знал о чёрном рынке. По сути, он мог разве что дать контакты Катце. Если кто и разбирался в делах Ясона больше других, то таким человеком мог быть только его верный цепной пёс.

***

Необходимость самостоятельно анализировать главные задачи и возможности Амои на некоторое время притормозила даже блонди. Им пришлось взять на себя инициативу. Большинство осознали: им сложно понять, что делать дальше, без четко поставленной цели. Раньше смысл их существования состоял в том, чтобы выполнять свои конкретные функции, необходимые для достижения целей Юпитера. Когда тот оказался уничтожен, блонди вдруг поняли, что не знают, зачем им вообще нужна Амои. Любой человек с лёгкостью ответил бы на этот вопрос, но для элиты не существовало понятия политической меркантильности, патриотизма, любви к родному дому или своему народу, у них не было властных стремлений или амбиций правителей. Единственная любовь и преданность, которые они испытывали, были направлены на Юпитера, но не на Амои. Если бы потребовалось, каждый из них с лёгкостью отрёкся бы от всего, чтобы таким образом послужить Юпитеру. Им пришлось самим для себя логически обосновать как свою собственную жизнь, так и существование всей планеты. И каждый из них начал думать, что теперь, лишившись указующей власти Юпитера, им остаётся делать то же, что и людям. Развивать Амои, реализовать себя в качестве нового правительства, постараться обеспечить достаточный уровень жизни гражданам. Потому что обречь весь Мидас на вымирание, а Танагуру предать вечному гниению в унынии имело бы ещё меньше смысла.

Постепенно ситуация в Эос стабилизировалась, и жизнь элиты вернулась в привычное русло. Было вынесено решение отдать территорию, на которой раньше располагался Дана Бан, под постройку новых многоквартирных домов для монгрелов. Таким способом Синдикат решил оказать монгрелам компенсацию ущерба, раз уж взрыв был признан ошибкой правительства. Хэбей был полностью восстановлен и возобновил свою работу. Даже внутри Синдиката всё осталось практически по-прежнему. Разве что теперь решения относительно внешней и внутренней политики Танагуры принимались коллективно путём предложений или голосования. Больше некому было давать указания. Блонди приходилось самостоятельно решать, как и для каких целей им развивать Амои дальше.

Рауль безучастно опустил глаза, рассматривая зеркальную поверхность столешницы. Свои интересы в области развития биотехнологий он уже попытался продвинуть и даже запросил дополнительное финансирование. Теперь пришла очередь Хьюберта высказаться:

— Поскольку больше нет причин проводить селекционный отбор граждан, я считаю нецелесообразным контролировать выбор партнёров на государственном уровне. К тому же до меня дошли сведения, что в мировом сообществе строго осуждается данная практика. Не пора ли нам упразднить её?

— Что ты думаешь об этом, Рауль? Обеспечим внутривидовое разнообразие граждан? Вероятно, это даже положительно повлияет на их генофонд, — от Гриффита стоило ожидать, что он подойдёт к вопросу исключительно с научной точки зрения.

— Не вижу причин возражать. Тем более что на Амои естественное размножение затруднительно, и у нас не возникнет проблем с контролем над популяцией. Мы всё так же можем продолжать модифицировать ДНК граждан. А с кастовым расслоением они справятся без нашего вмешательства, — Рауль усмехнулся. Человечество во все времена было радо возможности делить окружающих на своих и чужих. Даже если формально позволить гражданам самостоятельно выбирать партнёров, они всё равно будут больше симпатизировать людям своего круга и положения в обществе. На редкие исключения можно будет просто закрыть глаза. В конце концов, директор, взявшая в мужья уборщика, уж точно не сравнится с Ясоном, сделавшим пэтом полукровку.

— Давайте внедрять изменения постепенно. Не стоит давать Содружеству ложную надежду на послабления. Они могут решить, что мы уступаем под их натиском.

Отныне большинство заседаний Синдиката проходили в подобной обстановке. Менее формальной. Блонди, почувствовавшие себя освобождёнными от неусыпного наблюдения Юпитера, позволяли себе больше вольностей. Рауль предполагал, что это связано с особенностями их тесного сосуществования — они знали друг друга на протяжении десятков лет, тесно общались между собой. В таком обществе рано или поздно любые секреты становились общественным достоянием, что неуклонно порождало некоторого рода близость. Рауль не знал, нравится ли ему такой переход от формальности к почти дружескому общению. С другой стороны, этого стоило ожидать. Блонди были созданы для того, чтобы работать сплочённо, дополнять друг друга и достижение результата ставить превыше своего мнения. Все они были избавлены от недостатка человеческих коллективов — склонности подставлять коллег из-за субъективной неприязни или ради личной выгоды. Только так Синдикат мог работать как единый механизм, эффективно справляться с поставленными задачами, а сплетни оставлять по ту сторону дверей рабочих кабинетов.

Впрочем, Рауль, в силу узкой направленности своей специализации, не мог в полной мере оценить, насколько изменилась трудовая рутина других блонди. Он никогда напрямую не зависел от планов Юпитера. Разумеется, он был шестерёнкой в механизме, трудившейся в унисон с остальными, но его задачи были и оставались универсальными. Исследования, издание научных материалов, посещение всемирных конференций и научных выставок, выведение уникальных линий пэтов, изучение геномов. От утраты Юпитера его непосредственная работа не поменялась. На элиту более низких рангов смена правительства тоже не оказала влияния, все они продолжали заниматься тем же, что и раньше. А вот Аишу, Гидеона, Зига и других, непосредственно имевших отношение к политике, это сильно затронуло. Если раньше они принимали решения на основе приказов Юпитера, теперь направлять их стало некому. И проблема была вовсе не в том, что блонди не могли самостоятельно справиться с управлением государством. У них просто не было мотивации. Эти идеальные создания были так же идеально удобны Юпитеру, — у них начисто отсутствовала потребность властвовать. Ни у кого из них не возникала даже мысль, что может быть другой путь, более рациональный, чем тот, который избирал Юпитер. У них всегда были чёткие рамки и указания, в их природе было действовать в этих пределах. С гибелью Юпитера им пришлось переосмыслить своё существование и искать ответы на вопросы: «А зачем нам это? Чего мы хотим?» Вопросы, которые раньше никто из них не представлял возможным задавать.

***

Всё чаще Рауль вспоминал Ясона. Пока тот был жив, каждый его шаг в отношении Рики вызывал у Рауля праведный гнев или отвращение. С его точки зрения, Ясон пал непозволительно низко, сравняв себя с простым человеком, что было равноценно копошению в грязи. Безупречный, идеальный блонди, наделённый безграничной властью, разумом, превосходящим любого человека, и избавленный от низменных эмоций и потребностей, он отверг саму свою суть, чтобы низвести себя до низшей формы жизни. Рауль думал, что Ясон деградировал до состояния животного, руководствующегося простыми рефлексами. Созданный вершиной эволюции, он опустился до уровня похотливого пэта.

Теперь Рауль не был уверен, что сейчас считал бы так же. Ясон, в отличие от большинства коллег-блонди, нашёл для себя новый смысл жизни. То, что сейчас пригодилось бы им всем. Ясон смог органично соединить в себе все преимущества кибернетически усовершенствованного тела и человеческой части мозга. Он научился получать удовольствие от самой жизни, обрёл в себе нечто более личное и сокровенное, чем только инструмент в руках Юпитера. Ясон бы легче других адаптировался к новому порядку на Амои. В конце концов, его пристрастие к Рики никак не влияло на профессиональные качества. Не зайди Ясон так далеко в своей одержимости, он мог бы бесконечно продолжать эти порочные отношения с монгрелом.

Вот о чём размышлял Рауль всякий раз, стоя у окна, из которого виднелись крыши обновлённого Хэбея. И ещё, возможно, испытывал тревожную ностальгию, не облечённую в слова. Сейчас он мог себе признаться, что испытывал к Ясону привязанность. Их связывало нечто больше и важнее, чем отношения двух коллег. Ни к кому другому Рауль не проявлял такого участия. Ни с кем другим Ясон не был так откровенен. Наверное, это и была дружба. Своеобразная, отчуждённая, но единственная доступная блонди. Раулю её не хватало.

— Жаль, что он не успел ощутить свободу, которой теперь мы обладаем. Ты об этом думаешь?

Рауль обернулся. У него за спиной стоял Аиша и без всякого стеснения ответил на его взгляд.

— Наверное, можно сказать и так. Кто знает, что могло бы быть. Мне приятно считать, что в свои последние минуты он уже находился там, где хотел, и был счастлив. Насколько это возможно, сгорая заживо.

Рауль криво усмехнулся, а Аиша хмыкнул, явно оценив сарказм в услышанных словах.

— Как говорится, люди уходят и приходят. Не уверен, что ты когда-нибудь сможешь найти замену тому, чем был для тебя Ясон, но теперь ничто не удерживает тебя от создания новых связей.

— Знаешь, Аиша, мне даже неуютно от того, с каким практицизмом ты констатируешь этот факт.

— Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты воспринял мои слова как проявление сочувствия.

— Значит, я ошибся?

— Нет. Тем не менее, мне было бы выгоднее… — Аиша не договорил, но многозначительно посмотрел на Рауля.

— Что ж, соболезнования приняты, — Рауль вытолкнул воздух через нос в беззвучном смешке. Аиша был настолько бесчувственным даже с точки зрения блонди, что это почти завораживало. Аиша же, несмотря на очевидную насмешку, учтиво склонил голову.

— И раз уж ты оказался рядом в эту тяжёлую для меня минуту, я глубоко ценю проявленную заботу. По-моему, теперь я должен приглядеться к тебе внимательнее, обнаружить, что под видимостью психопатической безэмоциональности скрываются глубокие чувства, и так зародится наша преданная дружба. Такому паттерну следуют люди?

— Нет. Такому паттерну следуют жертвы зависимых отношений.

— Вступим в зависимые отношения?

— Что за вопрос, Рауль? Неужели у тебя есть хоть одно основание полагать, что я могу отказаться от такого преимущества над кем-либо?

Рауль рассмеялся и был удивлён, что одновременно с этим вновь услышал смех Аиши. Он всё ещё не привык, что лицо Аиши может исказить даже мимолётное выражение эмоций. Аиша всегда походил на статую или даже на статическую картину. Идеально симметричный портрет, навечно застывший в том виде, в котором был создан. Наблюдать, как его лицо преображается, было удивительно и располагало к себе.

Прекратив смеяться, Рауль ещё некоторое время улыбался собственным мыслям. Он не мог судить, насколько искренним был Аиша. Не мог знать, действительно ли они станут друзьями и к чему приведёт такое развитие событий.

Рауль знал только одно — у него впереди вся долгая жизнь блонди, чтобы проверить. После смерти Юпитера он испытал неожиданное облегчение и чувство свободы. Впредь он мог сам распоряжаться своей жизнью, расширить область научных поисков, положить начало крепкой дружбе или жестоко разочароваться в том, что оказал кому-то доверие, заводить отношения с новыми людьми, открывать ранее не замеченные качества у уже знакомых, радоваться, грустить, скучать. Он больше не должен был посвящать все свои мысли, устремления, чувства и усилия одному только Юпитеру.

— Какая злая ирония. Двенадцать из нас обрели то, чего желал только один, — сказал Аиша, будто ему послышался отзвук мыслей Рауля.

— Нет. Наверное, он обрёл это раньше всех нас.


End file.
